Slightly out of Focus
by Wibbly Wobbly Astrophysicist
Summary: Eremika War Photographer Modern AU. After the death of his parents and not having any meaning in his life Eren decides to go to a war zone to document history with his 2 best friends. Mainly Eremika but I might get to Jearmin, Jeanmarco or Aruani later in the story. TW: Rape, Sex Slavery, War, PTSD, War, Politics, death.
1. The Fall of My World Part 1

**Author's note: If you would like to make some art for this I would be really thankful, I suck at drawing, Also it's my first fic, and english is my second language, so if you find a Grammar or Spelling error please let me know.**

* * *

><p>There was absolutely no reason to get up in the morning anymore.<p>

My house was on the top floor of a 5 floor building on Karl-Liebknecht-Straße, just a block from Alexanderplatz, my room was just our beds, and a home made dark room. No more, not even a clock. The light woke me up. It was vacation, so I didn't really cared about the time.

–"Eren, it's almost 2 of the afternoon, I'm worried about you not eating anything." She said

God she was a morning person I tought, as I glared at her eyes, she had beautiful eyes, god maybe the chemicals are rotting my brain.

–Hey Mikasa... You know I'm not very fond of you waking me up... I said jockingly.

–"Oh, sorry Eren, it's just that I'm worried since you haven't eaten anything and Armin is here looking for you." She said, in a rather dim tone as if she was really sorry for waking me up.

–"Crap! Armin is already here?!" I screamed.

–"I know" she said as she shoved me some bread and a sausage in my mouth.

–"God Eren! You need to stop relaying so much on Mikasa! I Don't know how you will survive without her!" Yelled Armin as he walked in and watched such embarrasing scene.

–"That's not true! Armin! I'm completely capable of surviving without her! She has been living here only over a year! I was capable of living before that!" I yelled rather defensively.

–"Well anyway, to our business. You have the rolls from yesterday's riots?" Armin said.

–"Yes they are next to the M3 and the CL, I think some are still..." I said

–"Are you two still doing that shit! Eren! Do you wan't to get killed!?" Mikasa yelled, I don't know if she is really worried or if she just enjoys smothering me.

–"Cut the crap Mikasa! I'm not your little bother nor your child! We... well at least I'm capable of stand in a fight. And it's not like we are doing anything wrong, taking photographs during this kind of events is completely legal, and this could be really important! here might be the picture that might launch my carreer." I replied.

–"Eren are you saying that you want to do this instead of physics?" She said rather surprised.

–"This is my bloody life Mikasa! And if you could please let us work here please..." I said annoyed.

–"Armin do you remember what are this loads?" I asked

–"I think they are HP5+, you said you were forcing them to 3200 because of the light." He answered

–"I think we should do it at 1:100 for 3 hours no agitation so we get decent grain. What do you think?"

–"I think it's fine. But Eren?" Armin Said

–"What?" I answered.

–"Well, it's about Mikasa, I think you should be nicer to her, she is just worried because of what happened, I know what you two have been through, and while you two have a strong bond, well you might hurt her some day."

–"What?! Strong relationship?!" I said, I felt my cheeks reddening, I was lucky that we were at complete darkness.

–"It's just what I have percieved!" Armin yelled

–"Well, I suppose our relationship is not normal, and I really do care about her, but she sometimes just annoys me with her overprotectiveness. I know, I know... "that" happened after a riot, but just sometimes I hope we could be a bit more normal..." I said, at least it was dark, probably I was redder than a fucking tomato, I hate fucking feelings.

–"Okay, I'm ready, are yours ready? I will turn the light on" Armin said.

–"Okay, I'm ready, turn them on" I answered him.

–"Are you hungry? I haven't had lunch yet. Well, you aren't hungry for shure, your beloved Mikasa brought you lunch!" Armin said teasingly.

–"Fuck you armin! Well, I'm thirsty, maybe we should go for something while this develops" I said.

–"And please, dont tell mikasa anything I said to you, I wouldn't like to make her life even more complicated." I added.

–"Shure, thrust me." He added.

–"Hey sweety! Did you had a good night?" My Mom said.

–"God Mom! Stop calling me that!" I answered.

–"Did you made Mikasa brought you lunch? You are so lazy!" Mom said.

–"Well... I... Didn't told her to do that for me!" I answered.

–"Armin, we are going to have something, do you want some?" Mom said.

–"Just some sausages and some juice. Thanks Karla" He answered.

–"Eren, go tell Mikasa food is ready" Mom said.

–"But Mother!" I said.

–"Go." She said with that motherly expression of "Do it or you will regret it for the rest of your life"

–"Fineeeee!" I answered.

–"What's up with those two? Mom asked Armin.

–"They got in a little fight." I heard him answer.

–"Mikasa?" I said as I touched her shoulder trying to get her attention.

–"Yes?" She said.

Crap! I forgot she had such good reflexes! I tought.

–"Oh, Karla says food is ready." I Said.

–"Great, I'll follow you." She said.

–"I'll take your father to the airport, he has to go to London for work." Mom said.

–"But it's saturday! Neither of you is here on the week!" I complained.

–"I know, but it's really Important." Dad said.

–"Eren wants to become a photojournalist." Mikasa said just like anything.

–"Eren! Is that true?" Mom said.

–Mikasa! I complained.

–"Yes! Okay! Yes I want to become a Photojournalist." I added.

–"Sorry Eren, but I care about you" Mikasa Said.

–"I'm just sick of not knowing anything for shure! I can't trust the media, I can't trust the government, I need to go where history is happening and document it, it's just what I want to do!" I said.

–"Okay Eren, we'll talk about this when I get back" Mom said.

I didn't answered, that might be one of the things I would really regret later.

I just stormed to my room. Mikasa and Armin closely behind, but I close the door just before they got in.

I Spended the next hour reading Robert Capa's "Slightly out of Focus" until Mikasa knocked the door.

"Eren, this is important, open the door" She said, in a rather worring tone.

I opened the door just to look at her pale face, she was completely white, like she had just seed a ghost, would find out in a few moments why...

"Mikasa what's wrong?" I said.

"It's about your parents." She said.

"What happened?! Where's armin?!" I Yelled.

"You should come to the living room" She said.

I came there and just let myself down on the sofa in front of the TV displaying footage of the airport in fire.

"Eren... There was a terrorist attack to the airport"

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Please Review! Or tell your friends, couple, titan what ever!<strong>


	2. The Fall of My World Part 2

**Author's note: Well, the second chapter is here, I'm sorry if it sucks at the end, but I tired to research about foster care and child services in Germany and didn't find much, so that part wasn't great, a bit of fluff, but mainly angst, maybe next chapter will be a bit brighter.**

–"Eren, lets have some hope, it's a big airport, maybe they were on another terminal, or they survived some how" The blonde boy said, trying to control his tears.

–"We need to get there" I said.

–But, Eren, it will be imposible to get there! We have no car, no cabbie will take us there, they had probably shutted down the tube just in case of another attack." Mikasa said.

–"I have an Idea but I can only take one of you, the scooter, we could get there in the scooter." I said.

–"I'll stay here, I'll call the hospitals and check for them, you should go with Mikasa." Said the blonde boy.

–"Are you shure Armin?" She replied.

–"Yes, take care of him, you are the only one who can control his impulsiveness." Armin replied.

–"Okay, I have the helmets, let's go."

The city was a mess, even in the scooter it took us over an hour to get to the Tegel Airport, and when we got there we couldn't do anything, the whole zone since the ship canal had been closed, we could only wait, watching all the ambulances and fire-engines running trough the highway, certainly that was the worse thing I had seen up to that point of my life, but sadly it would not be the worse thing I would see in my life. We managed to get inside the airport, everyone was so freaked out that they letted us in just with a fake press ID.

The scene was horrific, the whole Terminal A of the airport had collapsed, the dead and injured were being alined in the maneuver areas near the terminal since it was impossible to get them all to the hospitals fast enough. I was trying to keep composure and take some photographs until Mikasa called me.

–"Eren! Come here. These are Armin's parents."

I saw them there, just laying there, in the tarmac, dead, I felt the world crumble right in front of my eyes, my Mom and Dad were with them. Are they also dead? And if they are... what can I do? I'm just useless, I can't help anyone, never!

In that moment I just let myself fall on my knees, crying. Mikasa saw me and hugged me.

–"Let's not loose hope, let's keep fighting. You taught me that" She will never let her feeling show, but I'm shure beneath that red scarf she was also crying.

–"Let's keep looking" I got back on my feet and kept looking for them, being careful not to hurt anyone.

We kept walking along the masses of bodies for so long that I lost conciousness of time, until...

–"Mom?" I saw her there, black hair, slim build, brown eyes, I was shure it was her next to my father...

–"Mikasa! Over here!"

–"Mom? Why I can't do anything right!? Now you are lying here dead, and I didn't even said goodbye! I'm such a wimp!"

–"It's happening all over again, I lost my family, again." Mikasa whispered.

She came slowly and hugged me, in that moment I let everything out, not just the rage, but the sadness, the helplessness, in that moment... Everything stopped, I just had realized I would never see them again, my mother, my father.

–"We are going to be fine Eren, you are strong, and we still have each other."

–"I know, just... let me stay here for a minute..."

Then I saw it, a small piece of paper, she was still holding it, it just read:

"Eren, I know I will not make it, I'm covered by debris, you just need to know that I love you, survive, survive and be happy, protect Mikasa, protect each other, this is a cruel world, a cruel but beautiful world. With love Mom."

I slipped the paper on my jacket's pocket and went to find Mikasa, trying to keep my feelings inside.

–"Let's go, we need to tell Armin."

She just nodded in response. After that we just rode the scooter back home, I was scared about everything, about what we would do without them, about what was left for us to do, about everything.

When we got home, after seeing our faces Armin just stood shocked and started crying, there wasn't really anything left to do, after all we were just stupid children.

–"Armin, you should stay here today, tomorrow we'll see what we can do." Mikasa said.

–"You can take my bed Armin." I said as I left to my parent's room."

Some time later she appeared, I suppose that like me she wasn't able to sleep, after all she had lost everything, again.

–"Eren, can I sleep here? I feel so lonely."

–"Shure I can't either, I'm just too shocked, I can't understand why that had to happen" I said, tears running across my face.

–"I know, I felt the same after I lost my parents." I could see her remembering when it happened, just over a year ago.

I just felt the need to hold her, I hold her in my arms, and we cried, it was nice to share our feelings for a change, we cried to sleep, but being together some how managed to help me forget about the world and just relax. She was the beacon that guided me trough this hell.

It was probably the worse month of my life, because even now after wars, destruction and living in the lowest hells of earth I knew that I had a purpose, that I was there for something, but in that month of legal issues, testaments, courts, and grief I felt like my life had just lost all meaning, and I can tell that it is the worse thing that can happen to a human being.

Finally Armin's grandfather offered us a place to live and some sense of security, slowly we tried to continue with our lives, it was worse for Mikasa, since this was the second time she had been trough this.


	3. The begining of our adventure

**Author's Note: Sorry for delay, I was out of town and I had been blocked for a few days, I have to go to my fucking christmas dinner, but if now I would write the 4th chapter right away. Well, Merry Christmas! Review!**

–"I don't think leaving like this it's fine, we should at least say goodbye to Mikasa" Said Armin while loading the 4x4.

–"She won't come, besides she will only stop us from leaving." I Said.

–"This sucks, I wish we could be together." Said the blonde boy.

It all started a few days before, Armin's grandfather suddenly fell ill, two days later he was dead, it struck all us by surprise, he had taken us in, he made us a little family, after all it had been a year since the airport, and he had helped us a lot, just by stopping the government to take us to an orphanage or something like that, It had been a hard year but at least we had each other.

–"Eren, Mikasa we need a plan." Said Armin, I could see that he had been crying th whole night.

–"What do you mean?" I Said.

–"He was our legal guardian, with out him the government will takes us god knows where" Said the blonde boy.

–"I understand, I think we should left the country for a year, until we become legally adults, I have some money from my work at the local news paper and the wedding shit i have been doing" I said.

–"But where should we go?" Said the girl.

–"I say somewhere where we could find a job, or do photographs to sell" I said.

–"Ukraine seems interesting, there is a revolution starting, with the new government and the Pro-Russians fighting them in the east. Besides, I'm quite fluent in Russian, and I have a pen pal from there, she should be able to help us" Said Armin.

–"Are you two fucking crazy!? You can't simply go to a fucking war zone! I will not help you two." Said Mikasa

–"Fine, stay here, be sent to an orphanage. Alone. We will go, and please stop smothering me. I'm 17 now! Okay? I'm not your brother nor your child! In that moment she left, with out finishing her breakfast.

–"Leave her Armin, it will pass."

–"I have €4000. Do you think it's enough to buy plane tickets?" I said, making rough calculations in my head.

–"It's enough for plane tickets, but I think it would be easier to go by car, it would be impossible for us to get the tickets without an adult." The blonde boy said.

–"But we only have your grandfather's old Beemer."

–"What are you thinking then?"

–"I think we should get something a bit more rugged. Something like an Iltis or a Landie. And we need also new digital cameras, our Canons are too heavy and bulky, we couldn't get good candid shots. And with the slow zooms we have we will not get anything in low light." I argued.

–"All DSLR's are heavy and conspicous, and lenses under 1.8 are expensive and soft, and a Leica M9 will cost as much as the 4x4"

–"I say we go for an Olympus OM-D, they are small, light, some models are quite rugged, and they have nice lenses." I pointed.

–"Okay, I will check the papers, and legal stuff, in case we have a problem, and contact Annie to know if she can help us, or at least give us some intel, You go and get us some transport, you are good with cars, and I'll check the camera, I think I'll keep the Canon for now. You should go talk to her, she cares deeply for you, after all you have gone trough, I wouldn't had done what you did for her."

–"I'll go talk to Mikasa, I don't know how I could leave her, she is really important to me, but I think it will be the only option.

I wen't straight to our room, she never cried, the only times I saw her cry was after we met, and after the airport, but still she was there in her bed, crying.

–"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you, and I'm sorry for telling you those awful things, but. Remember what I told you? The night we met?" I said as I sat next to her, putting my hand in her shoulder.

–"Yes, that if I wanted to live I had to fight for it, that if won I lived, but if I didn't fighted I had no chance" She said

–"I feel that that is exactly what I'm doing now, I need to fight, fight to stay together, to stay free, I don't want to go to an orphanage, last time we were lucky to have Armin's grandfather, but now we are alone, and I love to take photographs, this is what I need to do, I feel it in my gut, just like I felt that night, something told me some one needs you, if i had ignored that feeling I don't know what would had happened to you."

–"I still won't help you, there are other options, you won't last a day there"

–"It's what I need to do, and I'll do it"

–"If you say so" she said, those were the last words she said to me until we left.

–"This is all you could get? Armin said as he looked dissapointed to the red VW Iltis.

–"It was the best one I could find for what I had after the camera and the lenses! Besides, it was the only one that wasn't olive drab so we won't get shot! This one looks civilian." I defended.

–"Well, it's fine, at least it has the hard top so we won't get freezed to death in russia. Let's get this shit car loaded. After all what did you got?."

–"Oh, I got the Olympus OM-D EM-5, the Leica 25mm 1.4 and the Panasonic 14mm 2.5."

–"A normal and a wide? you are fucking nuts Eren! You should have gotten a tele.

–"Capa always said "If your pictures aren't good it's because you aren't close enough"

–"Have you talked with Mikasa?"

–"No, she has been avoiding me since we started this.

–"I don't think leaving like this it's fine, we should at least say goodbye to Mikasa" Said Armin while loading the 4x4.

–"She won't come, besides she will only stop us from leaving." I Said.

–"This sucks, I wish we could be together." Said the blonde boy.

–"Me too, it's for the best, if she gets killed, or if she sees me getting killed I would feel responsible, this is for the best." I argued.

–"E-Eren..." Armin said.

–"Were you really leaving with out me?" She said.

–"Mikasa?!" I said, surprised.

–"I'll come, just because you are the only person I have left, and you will not survive without me."

–"Okay, that's great! Get your stuff loaded. Do you have the route Armin?" I said, eager to go.

–"Yes, here it is, It's longer, but Annie says that is better if we enter by Russia, and I got a fake letter that says that we are doing a documentary about the Russian tundra, I say it will take us about a week to reach Donbass." Armin said, pointing the route he traced on the map.

"I also got fake ID's and Passports to all of us, just to avoid problems for being underage." Armin said, giving us all the papers.

–"Fuck Armin! How the fuck did you got these!? I always tought you were the good one, the one with the moral highground." I said jockingly.

And that is how the first big adventure of out lives started, we were just 3 naive kids wanting to see the world, who would say we would become such war junkies.


	4. Russia?

The road was alarmingly quiet, listening to some classic road music in or cellphones since the radio broke even before we left Germany, Mikasa and I took 4 hour shifts for driving, and to save some money we slept in the car in freezing November nights, we went trough Poland, and Belarus by road and finally entered Russia, we drove all the way to the south to a town called Shakhty, about 2 and a half hours from the border with Ukraine. The journey took us 4 days because it would be simpler to enter Ukraine from Russia than from the West, the issue was that if we were captured we could be deported, or even worse jailed or disappeared.

"Armin, we don't have much money, we need to get to Ukraine in the next few days, and get something to sell if we don't want to be stranded here with nothing to do, eat or a place to sleep during the fucking winter!" I said, we were staying in a little B&B which was dirt cheap, but at least had a decent bed and a heating.

"I need to agree with him, we came here to make stories, we will not get anything in here, we only have coal mines and a lot of snow." Mikasa added.

"Annie gave me her phone number, but the networks are not reliable enough, don't worry, I'll find a way to get in there." The blonde boy affirmed.

We stayed in Shakhty for 2 days until Armin managed to contact Annie and she gave him the contact of one of the Batallion leaders in Donetsk, The man was called Erwin Schmidt.

Armin was the only one who talked to him, since he was the only one fluent in Russian, Mikasa and I only knew the few basics like "пробег" ("probeg" which means "Run") "опасно"("Opasno" which means dangerous) and да and нет ("Da and niet" which mean yes and no respectively).

Finally after arguing for a long time Armin convinced him to let us join them and document the fight, but not before getting some training, since stupid Armin told him that this was a first for us.

Finally we managed to get a route, a contact and a border point to enter Ukraine, there we saw some stuff that might have been important, but we thought it would had been better to wait until we talked with Erwin.

It took us 6 hours to reach Luhansk, the city in which Annie lived, and one of the vital points of the insurrection.

It was a weird moment, we entered the city and the main base of the rebels was a park, with tents, there was a lot of movement for a saturday, APC's, one or two tanks, trucks with supplies, we were taken to a small tent, olive drab with only 2 overlapping wings as insignia, inside there were 3 people, a tall 30 something blonde guy with a strong look, maybe because of his tick eyebrows which were a bit darker than his hair, a short man with an expression between anger and nothing, and a brunette woman with glasses with seemed a bit crazy, with that mad scientist look.

"I'm Commander Erwin Schmidt, leader of the Luhansk batallion, I have understood that you are looking to document this war, is that right?" He said in a tick english.

"Yes, we came here looking to tell your story, and understand how you are living right now." Armin Said.

"You are German right? We are not in the best terms with Germany right now, you know stupid politicians, but if you follow our advice, and don't get any of my people killed I don't really have a problem with you joining us."Commander Schmidt Said.

"Thank you commander" Armin Said.

The short man agued something in Russian and then The Commander Continued

"Oh that's right, It wouldn't be nice politically if you get killed, and your inexperience could get my people killed, so you will take basic training with our recruits, I know you are not allowed to carry a weapon, but if the situation demands it it might be valuable knowledge, and you will get to know the people who will be taking your backs. Anyway these two are my second in command, Squad leader Levi, and Squad leader Hanji Zoe, they will take care of you, I will see you in Monday for basic training."

"Thank You Commander Erwin, Squad Leader Levi, Squad Leader Zoe"

"Really, that was the most terrifying moment in my life, I thought we were going to be shot or something like that, did you saw the short one's face?" I said as I drove to the Monument for the Heroes of the Revolution, where we had to pick up Annie to take us to her home, where we would stay."

"Armin? Is that you? I never thought we would meet in person! " screamed a short blonde girl in a trench coat,

"Annie! I'm sorry for bothering you with all this, we had to leave Germany for a few months" said Armin, I could see that he blushed a bit, even under his hat and scarf, I think he had some feelings for the girl, after all they had been emailing each other since 3 years ago, some how he never showed me a picture of her, maybe he thought that if I saw her I would try to flirt with her.

"Of course not, you can stay in my place as long as you want, my father got stuck in the western part of Ukraine when this started, and haven't been able to come back, My place is this way, I'll show you where."

"Oh, he is my best friends Eren Jaeger, and Mikasa Ackerman" Armin introduced us.

"Hello" She said, in a much more serious tone, she only talked nice to Armin.

Her place was an apartment, it wasn't really big, but it was bigger than our's, maybe it was from before WWII, it seemed old, it was a beautiful building, but had got some damage due to the shelling in the past few months.

"Two of you can take my father's bedroom, and the other one can take the couch, and you can put your stuff by the door, for now" She said as we entered.

"I'll take the couch, I kick some ass in my sleep" Said Armin, clearly giggling. I don't know if it was because of his bad joke, or because he was teasing Mikasa and Me.

Anyway I sent him a "Fuck you" look, which he replied with an even bigger smile.


	5. Into Hell

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a day learning all we could about the situation here from Annie we moved to the camp to begin our training, Annie had joined the rebels a few months back, usually the training took about 2 months, but Armin convinced Commander Erwin to let us join Annie's Squad which would graduate in 2 weeks, it was a bad idea, but we needed to sell something since we were running low on money./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""These are Armin, Eren and Mikasa, they came from Germany to document the conflict, only Armin speaks Russian, the rest only German and English" Annie introduced us In Russian.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hi, I'm Sasha Braus! I'm... Connie!" Said a girl with reddish brunette hair, and a big smile until a ball of mud hit her on her back.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""HAHAHA Anyway I'm Connie Sprin... Sasha!" Said a short guy with a buzzcut as the girl dropped an even bigger ball of mud in his face.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, apart from them we have Reiner and Bertholdt who don't speak anything but Russian, Thomas Wagner, Ymir and Christa." Said Annie.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""104th Recon Squad! Attention!" Yelled Squad Leader Levi yelled in Russian.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes Sir!" They answered.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""These 3 people here will join us, protect them well, I don't want a diplomatic fuck up because you got some fucking Germans killed!" Levi addressed to them.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Here, have this, I advise you yo take off the camo cover to the helmets and paint "T.V." on them with orange paint. It might save you from getting shot." Levi said as he handed us helmets and flak jackets.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I wan't you all to be with your gear in the shooting range in five" Yelled a ginger woman called Petra.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes Sir!" The Squad Yelled.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want yo 3 to run around the base 5 times, you can't operate weapons, that would invalidate your status as unarmed observers." Affirmed Petrap  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes Sir!"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Damn Armin! This Sucks! Why you had to tell the Commander this was our first war?" I said.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It was fucking obvious Eren! Also this will help us to not get killed." The blonde boy replied.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Armin is right, we are in the middle of hell and you don't understand it yet, we need to be as ready as possible if we want to live."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The same routine continued for 2 weeks, all those days sleeping in barracks with the guys, it was hard, you could hear the wheezing sound of the rockets flying over our heads and striking near us, we were advised sometimes to sleep wearing flak jackets and helmets, it was hard to get any rest, but we managed it, who would say the training would be the easiest part.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Finally we were moved to the front, the squad we were shadowing was a recon squad, they were assigned to patrol the edges of the self declared republic. We saw a few fights in the first days, but then, when we were following the 104th inside a small town we heard the mortar shells fall on us.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fuck! RUN! Screamed one of the guys of the 104thp  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mikasa behind this wall!" Screamed Armin p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I picked up the camera and started shooting, I probably forgot this was real, it was like I was living something surreal, I was just there, in the middle of the street, mortar shells flying everywhere, Ukrainian soldiers a few hundred meters away, bullets flying everywhere, I knew Mikasa was yelling at me but I still ignored her, to this day I don't understand why I ignored her, I was in my world until I heard a loud metal clank.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The impact made me fall, I had been hit by a bullet right in my head, but it hit in the hardest place of the helmet, so it just ricocheted to a wall nearby.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When I recovered I ran to a house with the door kicked, Sasha and Thomas were there, we stood there for a few minutes that seemed like hours.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Then We heard the distinctive rattling sound of a tank, I could see the fear in the faces of Thomas and Sasha.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Fuck they have seen us!" Or something like that she screamed to Thomas who was frozen there as the turret of the tank steered to the house.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Then I Saw connie running with an RPG to the back of the tank, I managed to get a pretty good shot of him at shooting the RPG at the tank, no effect, I could see the fear in his eyes, but in that moment Reiner jumped from a roof and managed to sick a grenade in one of the hatches, I kept shooting as the whole thing happened, I managed to get one of him jumping from the roof of the tank, he ran to the house. Connie was still in the middle of the street, Sasha muttered something in Russian, put the Kalashnikov in her back and ran to get Connie, Thomas tried to stop her but it was too late, she ran to Connie, kicked him to the ground, and then they started to run back to the house, but just as they were leaving the protection of the tank remains an Ukrainian soldier opened fire and they, both felled to the ground, she screamed and started to tug him the remaining 3 meters to the house but the soldier shot again and this time he hit Sasha in the side, I don't know what on earth spanpossessedspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" me, I couldn't just stare as they got killed, so I ran to get them, slapped Connie to get him back in to sense and then I carried her back to the house./span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Connie screamed as he saw spanSashaspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" bleeding and /spanunconsciousspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"./span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm a fucking idiot" He began to cry.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It's no use, we need to get her to a hospital, I'll try to stop the bleeding but we need to get her out of here fast" I said, ad I took the first aid kit from her backpack.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Where is you superior officer?" I asked.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I don't know, we were together but we got separated when the shelling began." Connie answered.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""There is an artillery platoon 3 KM from here, if we get her back there they might have a Jeep and get us to a hospital, or at least a combat doctor, we don't have one, it's her best chance." Reiner said.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Remember the orders, Thomas stay here with Eren, cover him."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They got out just as the shelling continued, the mortar shells rained in the street, some of them hitting buildings, I heard a really loud sound and that is all I remember.span/p 


End file.
